Data gathering and analysis systems typically provide a specific set of functions and a specific order of functions for receiving and analyzing data and generating a system output. Such systems also may require that users enter information in real time and conform the users' data gathering and decision making processes to the specified functions and order of functions provided by the system. Such systems may not allow a flexible and dynamic selection of data gathering and analysis steps.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features
While the invention will be described in conjunction with the illustrated embodiments, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to such embodiments. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents that may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention described herein.